The heat
by rynhel
Summary: Natsu went to a solo mission, but his enemy is set him in heat! Where he is going to? and what he'll going to do? One-shot! For my imooto-chan!
1. Chapter 1

It was already midnight. Everyone in the town of Magnolia are already asleep, except for a certain fire dragon slayer, who is been cast to be in heat. Natsu took that solo mission for a week, since Happy went to his parent's house as he has two little brothers now, blue and white kittens! Erza took an S-class mission for a month, and he didn't even want to think to be in a mission with Gray. Lucy is in a mission together with Levy, so Natsu didn't have a choice but to do a solo job, though he insisted in doing the job together with Lucy, but Lucy and Levy's mission is to do the rearranging of the Achieves of the National Library of Magnolia, that was going to be too boring and dangerous (according to Lucy) for Natsu. So he took a easiest job he can do alone. To capture a maniac mage, so no big deal (according to Natsu)

He wonders outside the empty street of Magnolia and he stopped at the Straw berry Street.

He looked at the close window of the big spacious apartment. He inhaled before he set to jump up the window. It was locked, but it was nothing for his strength, he manages to destroy it quietly and went inside.

As he enters the apartment of a certain celestial wizard, Natsu saw her peacefully sleeping in her pink bed, a little stable breath is coming out of her, he silently approached her and looked at her face. He stared at her for a moment before he bends down and inhaled the scent of her neck. His nose traces from her neck to her cheek. Maybe Lucy is very tired in the previous job she had, for that didn't even wake her up. Or she might be become too sleepy and bored arranging the Achieve documents to wake her up. Lucy's lips are a little parted. Like its encouraging Natsu to lick it.

Lucy opened her eyes as she felt wet in her lips. The place was pitch black, yet the familiar structures of the dragon slayer didn't hide him, but there is something off to him!'Did he just!' but her thoughts are been cut as he then captured her lips.

'Natsu?!' Lucy shocked for her best friend sudden move! Her eyes widens as she felt his tongue penetrated her mouth! Lucy gasped as he sucked her lower lips! That her cue to push him, but it was too late for he already set her pinned in her bed!

"Ump!" Lucy struggled to push Natsu off her, but she failed.

And then he pinned her hands above her head as he then use his scarf to tied her in the bed post! She fights him off as then he set himself above her!

Natsu sucked her earlobe and wet lick her nape! Lucy tried to get away from her situation but he tied her hands a little rough! As then Lucy felt Natsu's one hand in the corner of her breast! In an instant he manages to open her pajama top and grab one of her twins!

"Kyaa! Natsu No! Stop!" Lucy protested. But then he didn't and just starts to massage it! Lucy protested yet then she felt his mouth cupping one! "Hmmm!" Lucy can't help but moan as he sucked and pinched the other one! She arched her body, and wiggled in protest, but her body is betraying her! For she felt how she became wet! His other free hand traveled down to her body, he firstly set Lucy back lay to bed as he traced and massaged the exposed stomach,' No! This is not right!' Lucy tried to remind herself!

Then she felt how Natsu tugged down the hem of her pajama pants! "No!" Lucy protested as he pulls it down. Then he let go of her one breast as Lucy tried to close her legs!

He parted her legs as then he set himself between them! Natsu stop sucking her other breast as he kissed Lucy again! To suppressed her protest as he traced her womanhood outside her panty! She squeaked! As Natsu then tug the hem aside and traced her there!

That was when Lucy looked at his eyes! The onyx orbs are now so yellow and full of determination! Yet that roused a fear to Lucy! As then he massaged her clit! "No!" but she couldn't deny she was also aroused by this situation. For when Natsu's finger traced the wet hot liquid coming out of her body!

Lucy tugged the scarf as Natsu set his head down to her front and parted her lower lips!

"Ahhh" Lucy felt how he sucked and massaged her there! While his finger went inside her! She tried to close her legs again yet his other hand keeps her open!

"Ahhmm" Lucy can't help but moaned as he put another finger and move it inside her! Then before she could reach her orgasm he let go and placed his tongue from where his fingers have been.

Moving and then sucking!

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as then Natsu stopped again. With a devil smirked in his face!

"Luce" he teasingly said her nick-name for her!

Lucy couldn't stop to felt aroused as she looked at his face! His lips covered with her female essence and a smirked that can melt anything!

"Natsu" Lucy said, as then he went above her eye levelled as his other hand cupped her cheek and his lips captured her in a fiery kiss.

That inflamed Lucy! As she tasted herself in him!

His other hand tugged down Lucy's underwear and he let untie Lucy's hands. Then Lucy didn't know how and when Natsu did strip his clothes. All that Lucy felt is how a big thing poked her and then she was so carried of their kissing she even encircled her arms to Natsu and she only felt the pain after he was fully inside her!

"Natsu" Lucy said as she tried to move but that make the pain worst.

"You're so tight. Rushy" Natsu said, in his husky voice as then he took it out and backs it in.

"Ack" it still hurt Lucy but there is a little tingling sensation, a tear rolled in Lucy's eyes as then Natsu stop and massaged Lucy to relax her.

A minute and Lucy was fully relax, Natsu move little by little till he found the right tempo. He regained his conscious as when he was entering Lucy, and he couldn't stop himself from making love to her.

Lucy looked at Natsu, she knew he was really him now, making love to her. They look at each other's eyes as they both move.

"Natsu"/"Rushy" they both said as the sensation both wrapped them.

After the last drop of Natsu's seed was poured in Lucy, he looked at her; he was in sweat and so red face.

"Luce" Natsu then set her in her bed and kissed her fore head.

Lucy can't find the words to tell him!

But before she couldn't say anything...

"Luce, I... love you" Natsu said in his weak voice.

Lucy couldn't get this happy! She began to tear and cry.

"Why? Do you regret what happened?" Natsu begin to panic!

"Baka," Lucy hugged him and whispered. "I love you too"

Then Natsu smiled and pecked in her lips again.

And again.

And again.

Till Lucy felt his little soldier down there again.

"Another round?" Natsu asked with his goofy smile.

Lucy happily obliged.

* * *

**The end.**

**A/N: There Ro-imooto-chan I did this for you! And this would maybe the last time I to write M?**

**Hahahahaha. I couldn't believe keeping some romance pocket can be a big help.**

**Sumimasen...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only Hiro Mashima does.**

**Arigatougo-zaimasu.**

**Bow.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays wake Lucy up...

Last night was one of her best night, because last night, she made love with the only man who she'll only love in her entire life...

Lucy looked at his still sleeping figure beside her. He looked so tired yet a smile is formed in his lips...

It's already dawn when they felt satisfied in making love to each other; she didn't even think why she did even protest in the first time...

Lucy traced the bridge of Natsu's nose as then played with his bangs that covered his face.

But then in an instant she found herself under him with his hands holding hers...

"Oh isn't my mate not yet satisfied of our previous night session?" Natsu said. Lucy felt hot of how the way he said it.

Natsu then bends his head and kiss her shoulder blade to her neck where it tickles...She giggled, but she knows they have to stop or the other would be scandalized if they find them in their position.

"Hmmm, Natsu..." Lucy tried to say... "We have to stop... isn't ..." she suppressed the louder moan as Natsu sucked her pulse... "Natsu!" she felt his little thing seeking for her entrance again...

Oh Lucy lost it... she just lost it again, so for the third time they dance in the rhyme that their hearts are making...

Every beat, every move...

Until...

They both came...

They both whispered "I love you's" to each other

And Natsu carried Lucy to the bathroom.

* * *

And now they are now both dressed, after taking shower together.

They are going to the guild to tell the others of their relationship...

Everyone is all in the guild, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and even Jellal who disguised as Mystogan.

"Minna," Lucy said to get their attention.

Everyone looked at their way.

"We're together now..." Lucy announced as she showed her and Natsu's hands holding each other...

Everyone then at first...

...

Then.

They went to Natsu and Lucy!

Guys took Natsu and the girls took Lucy.

They interviewed them.

*cough* Mira forced* cough* to Lucy tell them the whole story!

The boys congratulate Natsu some just gave him a smack and said he finally did it!

And the end of the day,

The Fairy Tail all rejoiced for the two!

* * *

**End...**

**A/N: someone asked me to put a little continuation in The heat... Sorry this is the idea that strucked me after reading your comment simran...**

**And sorry for the first chapters (!) hahahahaha. I didn't even realized it either...**

**Gomen ne.**

**And Also Welcome back Imooto-Ro-chan!**

**Hey sorry if I sucked in doing this kind of stuff.**


End file.
